Queen of Hearts
by Amethyst Clear
Summary: Oh Beautiful Princess, will you marry me?" A young man with dark brown hair kneeled before a auburn haired princess. "No, now get away from me!" SS, E?,?T,?M& More which are unknown


Queen of Hearts  
  
By: Amethyst Clear  
  
Amethyst Clear: Hello everybody! This isn't the first time that I've been on fanfiction. I'm sure that at least 48 people would remember me if I told you my other pen name huh? Hehe, but that wouldn't be fun! I like to remain as Amethyst Clear ather than known as *****. And I hope you all will like this story that came up in my mind. So here I go....  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything that came originally from CLAMP. Now isn't that a shame?  
  
Claimer: But I do own this story and a few characters that come along with it.   
  
*  
  
___________  
  
Prologue  
  
___________  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+  
  
"Princess...princess...wake up, princess." A soft voice whispered to their sleeping princess. "Oh....not now....soon, Leane..." the princess mumbled, sleepiness visible in her voice. The elder women sighed as she looked down at the princess. "Princess Ying Hua, you must wake up now...if you don't, then I shall tell you a story that will ge your full attention." Leane smiled as she thought of a tale she had in mind. She would finally tell the princess.   
  
*  
  
Princess Ying Hua smirked, though she was still sleepy. "You may tell me now, Leane. I wonder how great this story of yours is since she speak of it with pride." Leane smiled down at the princess. "Alright, I'll tell you this amazing tale that will amaze your pretty little mind, Princess Ying Hua." Leane sat down on a chair that was next to Princess Ying Hua's bed. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess...."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~++~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~++~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~~~+~+~+~+~+~~+  
  
"Oh Beautiful Princess, will you marry me?" A young man with dark brown hair kneeled before a auburn haired princess. "No, now get away from me!" The beautiful princess snapped. The prince walked away with his spirits down. The princess sighed. "Yet another reject..." The princess looked around her surroundings and scowled.   
  
*  
  
There were many royals from different Kingdoms that gathered around the princess's castle ball room. The occasion of this Masquerade Party was the Princess's birthday. It was a very special party for it was the princess's 15th birthday, and every royal married at age 15. And King and Queen Kinomoto decided to invite many Princes in hopes of one of them to please their daughter. So far, she's the only one that's pleasing. Nothing at the ball seemed to possibly please her except to beat up those corny princes who thought they could win the dear princess in a heartbeat.   
  
*  
  
The princess sighed as she adjusted her white masquerade. The princess looked down at her dress and frowned. Almost everything the princess wore was white. She had beautiful hair accessories that were white, a masquerade that was white, and white feathers sticking out of it, and a white dress that was frilly and flowed down, and the only thing that wasn't white of the princess was her cherry pink lips and her soft pink heels.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So it is then! We shall invade, conquer, and bring back the little jewel." An obease man with a nasty hoarse voice said. Men around him cheered except one of them. He raised his hand to ask a question in atempt to piss off the obease man. The obease man turned to him and nodded. "Sorry but what is the 'little jewel' again?" The boy with chesnut hair smirked as he awaited the obease man's response. "Dim witted children these days..." the obease man muttered. "Have you lost your mind ,boy?! We've been talking of this little jewel for months!" The obease man yelled. The chesnut haired boy nodded. "So the little jewel is Princess Sakura Kinomoto?" The obease man grumbled and men around slapped their foreheads at the 'dim witted boy'   
  
*  
  
The chesnut haired boy made a disgusted face as he thought of the obease man that wanted to capture Princess Avalon. 'I don't think Princess Avalon would swing with old guys...' The boy thought with a chuckle. 'and like she would swing with you!' a sarcastic voice spoke and chuckled. The chesnut boy growled. 'Shut the hell up and get out of my mind, Hiiragizawa!' The chesnut haired boy hated it when his 'bestfriend' always wondered around in his mind. Eriol Hiiragizawa was a great magician who could read minds and talk in other peoples minds. He was an annoying telepathic magician friend as the chesnut colored hair boy thought. 'Sure Syaoran. Anyway, meet me at the Kinomoto Castle.' Syaoran's eyes widened and he ran towards the castle.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kinomoto Castle  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran stopped running as he caught sight of a blue haired boy. 'More like blue haired, four eyes freak!' Syaoran chuckled to himself as he slowly walked. "I HEARD THAT SYAORAN!" the boy known as Eriol shouted, angery. "GOOD FOR YOU!" Syaoran yelled back. Eril grumbled some words and hastily walked towards Syaoran. "Come on, my grandmother can walk faster than you..." Eriol muttered and then smiled. It seems that his cheery self was back. Syaoran sighed. "Why are we in front of the Kinomoto Castle?" Syaoran asked while looking up at one of the balcony of the castle. Eriol did not respond though. An evil glint appeared in his sapphire eyes. "That's Princess Kinomoto's balcony." Eriol said softly, looking at it also. Syaoran grunted in response. "Just tell me why we're here!" Eriol nodded, not wanting to test his friend's impatience. Eriol pulled out two masks. A white one with a silver like feather and a golden mask with a black feather. "We're going to Princess Kinomoto's birthday party." Eriol said flatly. Syaoran's eyes bulged out. "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU MAD MAN WITH FOUR EYES?!" Eriol cast a quick glare on Syaoran. "Shh..." Eriol hushed his friend down. Syaoran shot Eriol a glare that froze hell. "Listen, The 'Sakura is damn fine and damn mine!' Guild is striking tonight, right?" Syaoran nodded dumbly to Eriol's question. "Well guess what kiddies? We're going to save her! We're going to own some a-" Syaoran cut Eril off. "Eriol, you cannot swear! That is not for you..buddy...." Eriol sighed. "I guess you're right but we've got to save Princess Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Pincess Sakura? Since when do you have the right to call her Princess Sakura?" Syaoran smirked, 'Eriol didn't ask for her permission or anything.' Eriol smiled. "Since we're going to save her a-h life!"   
  
::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Amethyst Clear: This is short but hey, it's only the prologue. =) I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. This is just a little small prologue and all. ^^ So R&R...? =) Please~~~ Before I start to beg you to review, I'll just say a few stuff.   
  
*  
  
1.) Princess Ying Hua is NOT Sakura.  
  
2.) Before some of you try to correct me, Ying Hua is Sakura's mandarin name. Ying Fa is Sakura's cantonese name. Believe me, I'm chinese.   
  
3.) Eriol is acting OCC for a reason. Syaoran is acting OCC for a reason.   
  
4.) I'm running out of things! :D   
  
5.) REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Take that cute little cursor and drag it over to that chibi purple button and *CLICK!* Review!~ ^^ Just say something please....(well...don't flame me...) but if you liked it, could you just say 'I like' or something? ^^; If you hate it or dislike it, you can leave...not forcing you to read. And if you don't know, feel free to stick around and decide! =) Now I shall conmence with the begging for reviews~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
BEGGER: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE   
  
PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^"   
  
~ Amethyst Clear~  
  
~ 7:36 P.M. ~ 


End file.
